


What a Way to Die

by MissMaudlin



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMaudlin/pseuds/MissMaudlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie slammed the car door closed. Before Crane could react, she pulled his long arms behind his back and with a quick click, handcuffed him. Standing on her tiptoes, she breathed in his ear, “I told you I’d arrest your ass if you ever operated a motor vehicle without a license a second time, Crane.” She took his elbow and opened the door to the backseat. “Now get in.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Way to Die

It was a Monday morning on her day off that Abbie opened the door to her SUV and saw something sparkling on the interior and on her steering wheel. Peering closer, she wondered if someone had dumped glitter in her car. When she brushed the offending substance with her finger, however, she knew instantly what it was: sugar. Sugar dusted the driver’s seat and the front seat and even had sparkly patches on the steering wheel. And only one person would dare to get sugar all over her car—and he was currently at Corbin’s cabin, probably eating another bag of donut holes as she stood there, both enraged and impressed at Crane’s being the most brazen asshole to ever live.

Abbie drove directly to the cabin and it was only until she put the SUV in park that she realized she had sat in the sugar and was now covered in it. Not bothering to knock, she let herself into the cabin, finding Crane drinking tea—and yes, eating donut holes—for breakfast at the dining room table.

He merely arched an eyebrow at her and swallowed the last bite of one of the donuts. “Lieutenant, this is certainly a surprise.” Standing—too much of an old-school gentleman to sit in a lady’s presence—he added, “What brings you here so early on what, I believe, is a holiday for you?”

Abbie stalked up and grabbed his arm. “Just come with me,” she snapped. Dragging him outside, she opened the driver’s side door and pointed to the glittering mess all over the car. “What the fuck is that, Crane?"

Crane fixed his coat, his eyebrow raised like the haughty asshole he was, and simply replied, “I believe it is a motor vehicle, Lieutenant.”

Abbie swiped a finger on the steering wheel, bringing the offending finger to Crane’s nose. “It’s sugar, Crane. I don’t eat things covered in sugar. _You do_. So why is _my_ car covered in it?”

Crane flexed his hands a little, which Abbie knew he did was he was starting to get flustered. Good. Maybe he’d learn not to use her car to get fucking donut holes and then leave the mess for her to clean up. “I merely borrowed your motor vehicle for an errand,” Crane explained. “I did not realize I left sugar on the leather. Although considering the overall squalor of the interior already—”

Abbie slammed the car door closed. Before Crane could react, she pulled his long arms behind his back and with a quick click, handcuffed him. Standing on her tiptoes, she breathed in his ear, “I told you I’d arrest your ass if you ever operated a motor vehicle without a license a second time, Crane.” She took his elbow and opened the door to the backseat. “Now get in.”

To Abbie’s surprise, Crane didn’t protest, but instead ducked his head and slid down the leather seat until he hit the opposite door. He still managed to look haughty, handcuffed and rumpled. His hair had fallen out of his ponytail, and tendrils framed his face, accentuating how aristocratic his nose and mouth were, how sharp blue his eyes were. They stared at one another, daring the other to take this further, take this beyond what it had been initially—a squabble turned on its head. Attraction snapped between them like an electric wire, buzzing and hot and alive.

Abbie shrugged out of her leather jacket and tossed it in the driver’s seat before entering the backseat as well. She never could say no to a dare, and she wanted to see where this attraction would go. Crane’s eyes widened a little, but he said nothing. All she heard was his breathing increase and she realized how turned on she was, too. Her shirt suddenly felt too tight and her skin prickled like she had actually touched a live wire. Crawling down the seat until her face met Crane’s, she then sat on his lap, feeling his erection growing as she leaned toward him and whispered, “I’m going to fuck you senseless for stealing my car for donut holes, Ichabod Crane.”

Crane shuddered and tried to get free of the cuffs, but with Abbie on his lap and his hands bound he was completely helpless. Abbie loved this: loved that he couldn’t take control here, and that she affected this man—so arrogant, so seemingly in control of himself, so smart—so completely. She wiggled on his lap a little, just to make things worse.

“Are you okay with that, Crane?” she questioned. She thought he was, but she wanted to make sure. Their relationship had always been such an odd thing: one part partnership to save the world, another part crackling attraction that they both avoided talking about or even thinking about when alone. But now, now, Abbie wanted to experience something magical, something she felt like she’d been waiting for for years, for eternity, she wanted Crane and she wanted it to be on her own terms for once in her life.

Crane didn’t reply for a moment, but instead lifted his head and bit the side of her neck. Abbie shivered as he said quietly, “I will be most disappointed if you do not, Miss Mills.”

Abbie slid down his long legs and began pulling off his boots—which had to be fucking super-glued to his big-ass feet, they were such a bitch to get off—before finally pulling off one and having to wipe her forehead before she started on the next one. 

“Having difficulty, Lieutenant?” Crane asked, the cheeky asshole. Abbie merely raised her eyebrows before digging her nails into the arch of his unshod foot as punishment. Crane hissed a little but subsided. Instead, he just watched her pull off the next boot with a practiced look of unconcern. Too bad his tight pants showed how turned on he was.

Abbie crawled back up to Crane, realizing she couldn’t get his coat off without taking off the cuffs. Instead, she untucked his shirt from his pants and slid her hands up his belly to his chest, scratching him a little as she traveled over his hot skin. Hair was sprinkled across his chest, she knew, something she had enjoyed seeing more than once. She flicked his nipples before pulling his shirt all the way up, biting and licking her way up from his belly button to his nipples and then collarbone, leaving a path of marks.

“Miss Mills—Abbie—!” Crane shifted as she bit him again in punishment. He wasn’t allowed to direct her and she wanted him to know this. She nipped at his ribs and swirled her tongue around his belly button before traveling down to the buttons of his pants. She stopped then, gazing up at him from her long lashes, smiling. Crane shifted like he was trying to use his hands.

“Enjoying yourself?” Abbie asked softly. When Abbie rubbed his erection through his pants, Crane just groaned and his head thunked against the glass of the window. Abbie laughed softly before reaching up and grabbing his face. She kissed him then and he kissed her back so hard that she pulled back a little. She framed his face in her hands so he couldn’t move and she kissed him again, her tongue darting into his mouth and her teeth nipping at his lips and all he could do was groan and shift and breathe heavily. They parted briefly, just breathing, before Abbie began kissing his neck, going down, down, down, until she reached his groin again. She lightly traced the outline of his erection, over and over, barely touching, and she felt him harden even more and had to smile despite herself.

“Abbie, for the love of God and all of his saints—” Crane said, desperation in his voice. “What are you doing to me?”

Abbie just smiled before unbuttoning the first button of his pants, the metal button warm from the heat of Crane’s body. As the metal slipped between her fingers, Crane watched her, his eyes somehow bluer, his cheeks flushed. The car’s temperature seemed to have increased despite the coolness of the morning, and Abbie half-wondered if they would pull a Titanic and make the windows steam over. She was horny enough that she felt like steam was coming out of her own body. And the temperature only increased again when she undid the second button, then a third, then all of the buttons until Crane was bared to her. No underwear, she realized, wanting to laugh in spite of herself. The proper Oxford university professor went commando? Oh, she’d make fun of him for that for months.

But his erection distracted her and she took him in her hand and he was hot and long and glorious, and he just groaned so loudly that she was glad they were in the middle of nowhere, and she pulled her hand up and down his length and just watched him. His eyes were narrowed, his mouth thin, and he looked like he were in pain if Abbie didn’t know better. As she increased the pressure of her hand, his hips lifted off the leather seat and she knew he was closer than he wanted to admit. So she left off, lightly licking his cock from top to bottom before she sat back in the opposite seat.

“Lieutenant?” Crane inquired, his voice gravelly. Abbie ignored him as she pulled off her boots and shimmied out of her jeans. When she wore only her underwear and t-shirt, she pulled on Crane’s legs until he slid down the seat. “Lieutenant?” he inquired again.

“Lie down on the seat,” she commanded. He wrestled his long body down until his head was against the car door, and then Abbie stepped out of the car for a moment to pull his body down further. She laughed at his feet hanging out of the car, and Crane raised his head to glare at her.

“Something amusing?” he asked. She didn’t know how he managed to look so proper with his pants undone and his hands cuffed, but he did. She laughed some more before climbing back into the car. Pulling her underwear down and off, she then crawled up Crane’s body once again.

“Crane,” Abbie said, her voice serious again. She placed her knees on either side of his head, framing him with her legs, her pussy only inches from his face. Crane’s hot breath on her made her shudder, and she had to press her hands against the car door to keep her balance. Abbie then whispered down to him, her voice croaky, “I want you to eat me out now.”

Crane gazed at her with those blue, blue eyes only a moment before he raised his knees up to get some purchase before intoning in that voice of his that Abbie loved so much but would never admit as much, “Of course, Lieutenant.”

And then his tongue was sliding through her folds and licking through them and Abbie shivered and moaned and grew so wet she didn’t think she’d ever been this wet before. Crane just continued licking and sucking one side of her pussy before transferring his attentions to the other side, avoiding her clit for now, driving her insane. She wanted him to suck her clit so hard she saw stars, but he was fucking with her, getting his little revenge. And she loved it. Abbie bent down further so her pussy was as close as possible to his mouth and his tongue entered her and she had to scrabble for purchase so she wouldn’t collapse on him. Her thighs trembled and she didn’t know if she could hold off until he finally, finally, took her clit in his mouth and sucked. One, two, three, and she was gone. Abbie shuddered and she might have even squeaked but she didn’t care.

She moved down his body so she didn’t collapse on his head, her body still quaking a little. Breathing deeply, her face in his belly, she composed herself before sitting up again and looking at his face. Crane was just smirking a little, clearly pleased with himself. And Abbie was enjoying the aftereffects of her orgasm too much to care at his insufferable pride in himself.

“Enjoy that, Lieutenant?” he asked. When she just slapped his stomach, he laughed. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Abbie shook her head, trying not to laugh again, feeling Crane’s erection under her. Getting up, she reached for her purse in the front seat, rifling through it before finding a condom inside. She rolled the latex onto Crane’s cock before she scooted up his body, the head of his cock brushing her wet opening. Crane hissed in a breath, no longer laughing, his eye narrowed. Abbie smiled and brushed the hair away from his face, kissing his chin lightly. “And you’ll enjoy this,” she replied as she took his cock inside her, the length of him filling her completely.

Crane bucked underneath her. Abbie sat up, moving up and down his cock. She threw her head back but kept her hands on his chest, clutching his shirt. Soon she had Crane lifting her with the force of his own thrusts, clearly closer to his own end than she realized. “Abbie, Abbie, Abbie,” he chanted, his eyes closed.

Abbie leaned over him until she could kiss him again, and he groaned and thrust into her so hard she felt herself coming again. She moaned his name and then he moaned and she felt him come, his long body trembling. Her own orgasm came soon after, and she buried her face in his shoulder as she came a second time, the sweet rush of bliss filling her limbs from her toes all the way to her scalp.

They both just breathed and breathed until Abbie lifted off of him and gazed down. He looked stupidly content and rather shocked, an expression she saw so rarely on Crane that she had to stop herself from patting herself on the back. She lifted herself off of him and then reached into the pocket of her jeans lying on the car floor, pulling out her keys. “Turn over,” she commanded. Crane rolled so his cuffed hands showed. Abbie unlocked the cuffs and tossed them into the front seat. 

Crane didn’t sit up, however, but instead lay on the backseat, breathing deeply. Abbie climbed back on top of him and curled up on his chest. Crane, brushing her hair, his long fingers surprisingly gentle, simply asked, “Has my punishment been thoroughly wrought?"

Abbie smiled and looked up at him. “For now. But if you ever get donut sugar all over my car again, I will fuck you until you’re dead and gone.”

Crane closed his eyes, his hands dancing lightly in her hair. “I shall endeavor to follow your commands, Lieutenant. But truly,” and here he sighed deeply, “what a way to die.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is kind of a sequel (actually, a prequel since this is kind of the first time they've hooked up) to A Gentleman's Dare, in that Abbie takes control and fucks Crane senseless instead. This show just makes me write the smuttiest smut - but really, can you blame me?


End file.
